a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust-proof structure of a cone crusher, and more particularly to a dust-proof structure of a cone crusher, which is able to prevent dust from entering into the cone crusher due to ineffectiveness of a dust-proof function.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Gravels can be used in constructing a building or paving a road. The gravels are formed primarily by crushing stones using a cone crusher as the stones are provided with very high hardness. However, a large amount of dust will be resulted when the stones are crushed by the cone crusher. Therefore, the cone crusher needs to be installed with a dust-proof structure to prevent the dust from entering into the cone crusher.
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a cutaway view of a conventional cone crusher, wherein the cone crusher 1 is provided with a main shaft 11, a lower end of which is surrounded by an eccentric seat 12, and an upper end of which is surrounded by a cone core 13, with a location on the cone core 13 and away from the main shaft 11, being provided with a lip part 131, a location at the lip part 131 being provided with a dust ring 14, and below the dust ring 14 being provided with a dust-proof spring 141 that supports the dust ring 14, allowing the dust ring 14 to be in contact with the lip part 131 of the cone core 13. When the cone crusher 1 operates, the main shaft 11 and the cone core 13 rotate eccentrically by the eccentric seat 12. In addition, an inner copper 111 is provided between the main shaft 11 and the eccentric seat 12, and a spherical copper 132 is provided under the cone core 13. When the main shaft 11 and the cone core 13 are rotating eccentrically, the cone core 13 and the main shaft 11 will rub the spherical copper 132 and the inner copper 111, respectively. Furthermore, when the cone crusher 1 is crushing stones, a large amount of dust will be resulted. Hence, the dust ring 14 will be supported by the dust-proof spring 141 and is in contact with and rubs the lip part 131 of the cone core 13, so as to prevent the dust from entering into the cone crusher 1.
Nevertheless, upon using the aforementioned cone crusher 1, following problems and shortcomings actually exist to be improved.
The dust ring 14 is supported by the dust-proof spring 141, is in contact with and rubs the lip part 131 of the cone core 13; whereas, when the main shaft 11 and the cone core 13 are rotating eccentrically, it is easy for the dust ring 14 and the dust-proof spring 141 to be dislocated and stuck, allowing the dust-proof function of the cone crusher 1 to be ineffective and enabling the dust to enter into the cone crusher 1, thereby quickly depleting the spherical copper 132 and the inner copper 111 and further damaging the cone crusher 1.
Accordingly, how to solve the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art is an aim of research and development for improvement by the related vendors.